


It's been a long long time

by birdlight



Series: The Starting Line [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier, captain america movies
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Captain America Sam Wilson, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugging, M/M, One Shot, POV Bucky Barnes, Protective Sam Wilson, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Slow Burn, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdlight/pseuds/birdlight
Summary: Bucky realizes he's been missing something he didn't know he needed.Part Six in a series of one-shots exploring the relationship between Bucky Barnes and Sam Wilson.Sambucky19 Prompt -Touch





	It's been a long long time

Bucky’s metal arm brushed the rubble aside like sand. Bits of broken stone flew as he dug deeper. The sound of crying pierced through the chaos of the hot afternoon. All around were signs of destruction and there were others, just like him, pawing at the newly formed ruins attempting to free the victims.

“To the right,” Sam said. He was standing beside him and was directing him toward heat signatures via his magic goggles. “You can slow down now, you’re getting close.” Beside them stood a small group consisting of three women, one crying and the other two were doing their best to reassure her yet were preparing her for the worst. One of them held the hand of a wide-eyed little girl.

Bucky understood and slowed down his operation. This time he used his real hand to remove the last bits of debris, revealing a tiny foot. It moved.

“I see him!” Bucky said. “And he’s moving.” The woman rushed over but the other women held onto her just tight enough to keep her from interfering with their rescue attempt. “Speak to him. Let him know you’re here,” Bucky said to her in her own language. He knew she felt helpless and wanted to do more than just stand and wait.

The woman nodded. “Mommy’s here,” she said, holding back her real emotions. “These nice men will get you out.”

The crying inside went down a few decibels. 

“When I free him, let Sam here look at him first,” Bucky said. “He’s a medic.”

The woman nodded again, her eyes were brimming over, this time with hope.

“What’s his name?” Sam asked. Bucky translated.

“Frederich,’ she replied.

The debris was now dust and brushing it aside revealed a heavy beam. The little boy kneeling underneath it. Large rebars had stopped it from falling on him. He looked bruised and scratched, but there didn’t appear to be any major injuries.

“Hey Frederich,” Bucky whispered. “It’s ok. Your mom’s here, but we want our friend Sam to look at you, he’s like a doctor.” 

Frederich’s eyes went straight to her mother, who nodded. Sam knelt down. He had removed his goggles. He had probably realized that might scare a little kid. It was for that same reason Bucky kept his arm covered.

“Hey, Frederich,” Sam said, smiling at the boy and immediately went through all the medical checks. The boy couldn’t understand him but Sam’s voice had a soothing effect on everyone there. Bucky got up and out of the way to let him do his work. He started to brush the dust off his clothes but the sudden tight hug of the mother interrupted him, catching him off guard.

“Thank you,” she said, “Thank you so much.” Her actions startled him, but he had the presence of mind to return the embrace. The sensation reminded him that except for Steve, no one had hugged him for a long time. No one had really touched him, except those who had to. Doctors, his handlers, Sam.

“I’m glad he’s okay,” Bucky said. Part of him was reluctant to release her. Sam stood up to give a report when she repeated the action with him but he seemed more prepared for it than Bucky.

“It’s okay,” Sam said, gently patting her on the back before breaking away. “It all looks superficial to me, but get him to a real doctor as soon as you can, get him checked out.”

After Bucky translated his instructions, Sam noticed the little girl. “You should make sure she’s taken care of. She may not have gotten physically hurt but she might be in shock,” he said. Bucky felt a wave of admiration go through him. In all this chaos, Sam noticed a frightened little girl. 

Once again Bucky repeated the words, and the woman holding the hand of the little girl seemed confused at first, but her eyes traveled down to the girl who was staring straight ahead, her eyes not blinking. The woman nodded and knelt down to give her a hug.

Sirens interrupted the moment. The Emergency personnel had arrived. Ambulances pulled up and the first responders took charge of the scene.

Sam wiped his eyes. “We make a damn good team. Who would have thought?”

“Yeah, who would,” Bucky answered, his mind far away. The rescue workers were everywhere, shouting orders at people, ignoring them except for one who ran by and asked Bucky if there was anyone else in the remains of the building where they had found the boy. Sam shook his head, and the man ran to the next pile of rubble.

“I think everyone who survived is out,” Sam said. “Wish we could do more, but they’ve got this. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just…”

“Are you crying?”

“Not really, I’m not sure what’s going on.”

Without saying a word, Sam guided him around what remained of the corner of the building, out of sight of the chaos.

“Is it because it was a kid? We don’t do that a lot and I bet you never did that during your Hydra days, using all those enhancements for something other than…well, let's just say, it’s different when it’s a kid.”

“That’s part of it. I can’t even say what it is…”

“Hey man, come here.” Without another word, Bucky felt Sam’s arms go around him and tighten into an embrace. Bucky hesitated for a moment, then wrapped his arms around him like a lifeline. He didn’t know how long they stayed there until Sam pulled back.

“Hey, man, it’ll be okay. Sometimes it comes out of the blue, that unexpected thing, and we don’t know why, but this is me, remember. I won’t judge.”

“I know that, and thanks,” Bucky said. That simple action made him feel better.

Sam rubbed his arm. “But don’t hug so tight next time. I think you sometimes forget your own strength! I think you might have given me a bruise”

“Sorry,’ Bucky said, his guilt real. “I’m a little out of practice. It’s not something I do…a lot.”

“You could snap a person in two!”

“I said I was sorry. I’ll be more careful next time.”

“You think there’s going to be a next time?”

“I don’t know!” Bucky said, a little frustrated. Did he forget his own strength or did his tight hug mean something else…

Sam laughed and slapped him on the back. “I’m just messing with you. Let’s go back and see what’s left to do…” he said as he walked back around the corner.

Bucky said nothing but something inside him knew there would be a next time and the next time, he would be more careful.


End file.
